Nickelodeon Animation Studios
Nickelodeon Animation Studios (formerly: Games Animation Studios) is a production company founded in 1991. List of Nickelodeon Animation Studios productions TV Series Nickelodeon (Nicktoons) *Doug (Seasons 1-4) (co-prodcution with Jumbo Picture and Ellipse Programme) (1991-1994) *Rugrats (co-prodcution with Klasky Csupo) (1990-1994) (1996-2003) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (co-production with Spumco (1991-1992)) (1991-1996) *Rocko's Modern Life (co-production with Joe Murray Productions) (1993-1996) *Aaahh! Real Monsters (co-production with Klasky Csupo) (1994-1997) *KaBlam! (co-prodcution with Flying Mattel Inc.) (1996-2000) *Hey Arnold! (co-production with Snee-Oosh Inc.) (1996-2004) *The Angry Beavers (co-production with Gunther-Wahl Productions Inc.) (1997-2001) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (co-production with Frederator Studios) (1998-2001) *The Wild Thornberrys (co-production with Klasky Csupo) (1998-2003) *CatDog (co-production with Peter Hannan Productions) (1998-2004) *Rocket Power (co-production with Klasky Csupo) (1999-2006) *Spongebob Squarepants (co-production with United Plankton Pictures Inc.) (1999 Present) *Pelswick (co-production with Nelvana and Suzhou Hong Ying Animation) (2000-2002) *As Told by Ginger (co-production with Klasky Csupo) (2000-2003) *The Fairly OddParents (co-production with Billionfold Studios and Frederator Studios and distributed by Nelvana) (2001 Present) *Invader ZIM (co-production with Nova Star Productions) (2001-2006) *ChalkZone (co-production with Frederator Studios and distributed by Nelvana) (2002-2004/2008) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (co-production with O Entertainment and DNA Productions) (2002-2006) *All Grown Up! (co-production with Klasky Csupo) (2003-2008) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (co-production with Frederator Studios) (2003-2005) (2008-2009) (final episodes aired on Nicktoons Network) *Danny Phantom (co-production with Billionfold Studios and distributed by Nelvana) (2004-2007) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) *Catscratch (2005-2007) (2011 Present) *The X's (2005-2006) *Mr. Meaty (co-production with 3Js Productions and CBC Television) (2006-2007) *Tak and the Power of JuJu (2007-2008) *Back at the Barnyard (co-production with O Entertainment) (2007 Present) *The Mighty B! (co-production with Paper Kite Productions and Polka Dot Pictures) (2008 Present) *The Penguins of Madagascar (co-productions with Dreamworks Animation) (2008 Present) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (co-production with Frederator Studios) (2009 Present) *T.U.U.F. Puppy (co-production with Billinfold Studios) (2010 Present) *Planet Sheen (co-production with O Entertainment) (2010 Present) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (co-production with Dreamworks Animation and Frederator Studios) (Coming in 2011) *Avatar: Legend of Korra (Coming in 2011) *Monsters vs. Aliens: The Series (co-production with Dreamworks Animation) (Pilot) Nick Jr. *Little Bear (1995-2001) (co-production with Nelvana) *Blue's Clues (1996-2006) *Franklin (1997-2002) (co-production with CBC Television Family and Nelvana) *Maisy (1999-2001) (co-production with King Rollo Films PolyGram Television (season 1 only) and Universal Television (season 2 only)) *Little Bill (1999-2003) *Dora the Explorer (2000 Present) *Maggie and the Ferocius Beast (2000-2004) (co-production with Nelvana and Teletoon) *Oswald (2001-2004) (co-production with HiT Entertainment) *Max and Ruby (2002-2005) (2007 Present) (co-production with Chorion Nelvana and Treehouse TV) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2007) (co-production with Absolute Pictures Callaway Entertainment Nelvana and Teletoon) *The Backyardigans (co-production with Nelvana) (2004 Present) *Wonder Pets (2005 Present) (co-production with Little Airplane Productions) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2005 Present) (with Sesame Workshop and Cartoon Pizza) *Go Diego Go! (2005 Present) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006 Present) (co-production with Bolder Media IDT Entertainment (season 1) and Starz Media (season 2 Present) only) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007 Present) (co-production with Wildbrain and The Magic Store) *Ni Hao Kai-Lan (2008 Present) (with HarringToons Production) *Olivia (2009 Present) (with Chorion) *Team Umizoomi (2010 Present) (co-production with Curious Pictures) *Bubble Guppies (2011 Present) (co-production with Wildbrain) Spike TV *Striperella (2003-2004) (co-production with Stan Lee Media) *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (2003) (co-production with Spumco) Nicktoons Network *Nicktoons Film Festival (2004-2009) (co-production with Frederator Studios) *Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) (co-production with Animation Collective) *Three Delivery (2008-2009) (co-production with Animation Collective) *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) (co-production with Frederator Studios) *Making Fiends (2008) (co-production with DQ Entertainment and Cyber Chicken) *Zevo-3 (2010 Present) (co-production with Mike Young Productions MoonScoop Group and Skechers) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-2009) (co-production with Marvel Animation Toonz Animation Liberty Entertainment and Noxxon Entertainment Inc.) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2008 Present) (co-production with Lionsgate Television and Animation Collective) Cancelled shows *The Carmichaels (1999) (co-production with Klasky Csupo) *Stewy the Dog Boy (1999) (shown on KaBlam! instead) *The Proud Family (1999) (picked up by Disney instead) *Constant Payne (2000) *The Patakis (2000) *Skeleton Key (2001) *Lolly and the Pipsqueaks (2005) (remade into Team Umizoomi) *Captain Itch (2005) (remade into Tuuf Puppy) Films All Nicktoon films are released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Animation films based on Nicktoons *The Rugrats Movie (1998) (co-production with Klasky Csupo) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) (co-production with Klasky Csupo) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (co-production with Snee-Oosh Inc.) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (co-production with Klasky Csupo) *Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) (co-production with Klasky Csupo) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) (co-production with United Plankton Pictures Inc.) Animation films with original plots *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (co-production with O Entertainment) (this movie spun off a animated series) *Barnyard (2006) (co-production with O Entertainment) (this movie spun off a animated series) *Rango (2011) (co-production with GK Films Blink Wink and Industrial Light and Magic Live action films based on Nicktoons *The Last Airbender (2010) (co-production with Blinding Edge Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner! (2011) (co-production with Billifold Studios and Jack Mackie Pictures) Cancelled/unreleased *Doug: The Movie (1993) (later renamed as Doug's 1st Movie in 1999 and was picked by Disney instead) *Aaahh! Real Monsters: The Movie (1999) *Ren and Stimpy: The Movie (2000) *The Rugrats Clip-tastic Movie! (2002) *Jimmy Neutron: The Search for Carl (2003) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2004) *Nickelodeon Rocket Power: The Movie (2005) *All Grown Up!: The Movie (2007)